Often, it is desirable to enhance normal vision when viewing images/objects. In the weapons industry, weapons generally include viewing enhancements such as, for example, a rifle sight, a telescope, a video camera or other optical viewing system. These enhancements typically augment normal vision and improve performance.
However, in different conditions the performance of certain enhancements may be less than desirable. For example, different enhancements designed for use during the day may perform poorly at night time or in other degraded lighting environments.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and method that improves viewing in poor visible viewing conditions. In particular, there is a need for an apparatus and method for enhancing viewing through optical systems.